Moon Light Love
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Summary What happens when some stolen potions get mistaken for a potion with a purpose? Remus is about to find out what happens when Dung causes trouble in Grimmuald place. please review.


_~Hi everyone! Well this is a short story I came up with after seeing a fan art image of Tonks cuddling with a little puppy version of Remus so I thought it would be cute to write out!~_

The evening of August 24 1995 was like any other night at number 12 Grimmuald Place, Molly was working on making dinner in the kitchen, Fred and George were in their room doing something anyone could only guess, Hermione and Ginny were talking in front of the fire place, Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess, Sirius was lounging on the couch talking to Arthur and Bill, and Mundugus was in one of the many rooms most likely going through stolen and black market items, but there was one person who was staying away from all the others, Remus was in the attic of the old house sitting on an old wooden stool beside Buckbeak the Hippogriff who was crunching on the bones of a ferret.

Remus was being sure to stay clear of all the people in the house the full moon was less than 24 hours away and his temper would be getting thinner and thinner the closer it became and at this point he did not wish to yell at any of the people in the house, he closed his eyes leaning his head back against the cool glass of the cracked window letting himself listen to the sounds around him, he could hear the twins in their room talking about new creations, Dungs nervous muttering surrounded by the clinking of bottles, down in the main room he could hear Harry and Ron now bickering over something or another but the sounds in the kitchen drew most of his attention, Molly was talking to someone then after a moment there was a crash and the sounds of plates breaking fallowed by frantic apologies, Molly sighed and after a moment of silence she spoke again slightly disheveled.

"Tonks dear could you take this to Remus, Severus left it here for him, you'll find him in the attic and please don't-"

There was a light sigh of annoyance then foot steps.

"I know Molly, don't trip or spill it."

There was a chuckle from Molly as the footsteps continued slowly growing closer, Remus sighed opening his eyes looking at the door and after a minute there was a light knock making the Hippogriff beside him stop crunching of the bones to look at the door as it opened enough for the young pink haired women to poke her head in and look around before she let her eyes fall on him as he sat up strait looking at her wringing his fingers jaw set, Dora took a step into the room her eyes on the Hippogriff as she bowed low careful of the cup in her hands that was emitting a faint blue smoke and a rather unpleasant smell, Buckbeak watched her then after a moment bowed his head then returned to the bones at his feet making Dora smile and take a few steps closer to him a small smile on her lips.

"Molly said you'd be needing this."

She held out the cup and with a sigh and slight hesitation he took it from her muttering a thank you before he took a large drink shuttering at its taste as he set the cup by his foot, there was something off about the way the potion tasted it wasn't as bitter as it normally should have been nor was it the right color.

"Remus you can't just hide up here all night, you'll have to come down at some point."

Remus looked up at Dora as she moved to stand in front of Buckbeak and reached out her hand smiling when the creature touched its beak to her palm closing his eyes as she stroked his feathers.

"I'll come down for the meeting but it's better if I stay away from everyone."

Dora looked at Remus a sad look in her eyes that made his heart twist painfully.

"That's not really what I meant."

Remus shook his head putting his hands over his face as his patients started to thin.

"Nymphadora please not tonight-"

Dora's hair flamed crimson and she leered at him.

"Lupin I'll tell you like everyone else, DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

Remus couldn't help but smile slightly making her rage vanish at once and a blush to cover her cheeks trying to look flustered.

"I'll be down for the meeting and dinner but it's better for everyone I keep away."

She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a yelp as Buckbeak nudged her a bit to roughly and knocked her over making her land on her backside on the floor, she looked dizzily for a moment before shaking her head and getting up dusting herself off mumbling something along the lines of 'bloody overgrown chicken' before she looked back at Remus.

"Well the meeting starts soon I'll take the cup if your through."

He picked the cup up and looked at the potion it contained, rather than being the foggy lavender purple it should have been it was a sapphire blue and the pale blue smoke it was giving off was slightly heavier than normal.

"Who made this?"

He knew the answer already but he couldn't imagine Snape would make a potion wrong by mistake but after drinking half of it already he worried about drinking the rest in fear it was poison.

"Snivallus but Molly put it in the cup said that drinking it from a potion bottle wouldn't be right or something."

He let himself chuckle as she used the name Sirius called Snape, there wasn't a doubt in his mind now that she was related to his best friend, with a sigh he drank the rest of the potion shaking his head handing her the cup but his fingers brushed hers making her second guess her hold on it and drop it, Remus however seen it in a different light he seen it as she was scared of his touch scared of the monster he was as the cup clattered to the floor rolling to her foot the last drop of potion dripping to the floor.

"Sorry I'm a horrible klutz."

She blushed bending down to pick up the cup unsure why she was apologizing but Remus just looked at his feet and shook his head.

"No it's fine no harm done, you should go the meetings about to start."

She opened her mouth to protest but let it close as Molly yelled up the stairs for them, she looked dis-hearted but looked at the cup before giving him a sad smile.

"I'll see you down stairs or at least I hope."

With that she turned on her heel, patted Buckbeak then left softly closing the door behind her, he hid his face in his hands with a heavy sigh as he listened to her walk into the kitchen and set the cup into the sink where he guessed Molly had dishes doing themselves before he lost her footsteps meaning she more than likely went outside, after a minute he got to his feet and patted Buckbeak who looked at him with large amber eyes making him sigh.

"What should I have expected, I'm a monster and she's so young and lively she'd never look twice at me not that I'm deserving of her to start with."

Buckbeak made a noise and lightly nipped his hand making him shake his head.

"No, you seen the way she withdrew at my touch she's like anyone else, afraid of the monster, the way it should be."

Buckbeak shook his head then laid it on his scaly front legs closing his eyes, Remus took that as a sign to go so with a bit of hesitation he left the attic and walked down the stairs to the kitchen passing Mundungus on the way hearing him mutter about being short one bottle, he wasn't sure why that made his stomach flip but he tried to ignore it as he took his seat at the table across from Dora who was making her nose the shape of a pig snout at Sirius who rolled his eyes as he laughed, the meeting went on with everyone reporting but Remus was only half listening through the pounding in his head and the uneasy feeling in his stomach, he was surprised how thankful he was when the meeting was over as he got to his feet and swiftly left the room and up the stairs where he shut the door to the room he had been using leaning against the rotting wood his eyes closed as the throbbing in his head made his stomach twist painfully.

After a moment the feeling passed enough he could go to the window and open it letting the wet August air rush in before he sat on the bed his head in his hands as the waves of pain overcame him again, through it all he could hear Dora down stairs talking with Sirius who was telling her not to worry and to go back to dinner but she was being stubborn about it until their voices were drowned out by a strong ringing that went through his ears as darkness over came him, when he next opened his eyes everything was dark and the only sounds in the house were the snores from the occupied rooms but there was a sound he couldn't put his finger on, it was a soft shuffling noise that was coming from down the hall, he sat up thankful the pain in his head seemed to ebb away as he got to his feet opening the door enough to look into the dark hall where he could now hear mumbles of some kind and the shuffling was clearer.

He stepped into the hall and fallowed the sound to a door just next to his where he could hear bare feet in the wood floor pacing and inaudible mumbling through the cracked open door he could see Dora pacing in her dressing gown Bitting her nail her hair was taking a mind of its own changing first to yellow then to blue, green, black then yellow again he listened trying to understand what she was going on about but all he could pull was 'For merlin same your an auror why are you being a baby?!' He was rather confused by this but he soon got his answer as a flash of lightning lit up the room and she froze clapping her hands over her ears and crouching on the floor as the thunder rattled the windows making her whimper, he himself had to admit it was a sight seeing the young women who normally clumsily charged head first into any danger cower from a thunder storm but something in his heart pained to push open the door and comfort her.

"Is she freaking out again?"

Remus jumped whirling around hearing the voice behind him but relaxed slightly seeing Sirius, he nodded looking back at Dora who was back to pacing the floor her hair changing colors again.

"She's hated storms since she was a child she's embarrassed because she's a big bad auror now yet she's scared of thunder."

Remus watched as Dora sat on the bed covering her ears again.

"She won't sleep at this rate, that storms raging pretty good it will last well into morning."

Remus looked at Sirius who was watching Dora then turned to go back to his own room leaving Remus with an uneasy feeling watching her look scared around the room, after a minute he pushed open the door enough to look inside.

"Nymphadora are you alright?"

Dora looked up at once surprised before scrubbing tears from her cheeks on the back of her hand trying to smile.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?"

He glanced at the window as the Lightning flashed and the thunder rolled loudly again making her flinch then look at her feet her hair turning a sullen blue.

"Bet I look like a big baby sitting here crying because of a storm."

Remus felt his heart beat faster in his chest and his feet carry him to the bed side where he sat next to her and hesitantly put his arm over her shoulders.

"No you don't, there are lots of people who don't like storms in fact I know someone who couldn't sleep a wink during storms until he was 18."

She sniffled looking up at him her grey eyes red and puffy from not only crying but lack of sleep.

"Really? But that's...that's different I'm 22 and an auror we shouldn't be afraid of anything,"

She chuckled halfheartedly.

"I can face a room full of dementors without an issue, hell I helped round up prisoners in Azkaban but I'm petrified of storms I'm pathetic."

He watched her look at the floor again and something in the back of his mind told him the storm wasn't the only thing making her sad.

"Nymph- Tonks, the storm isn't the reason your crying is it?"

She looked up surprised then lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes and a flush colored her cheeks.

"N-no not exactly but that doesn't matter."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and tilted her face up to look at him as he gently whipped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs making her blush deepen so her ears were now red as well.

"What is it? What's really wrong?"

She bit her lip then after a second she moved his hands.

"You."

He was surprised by the word that came from her mouth surprised enough he flinched looking at her like she was crazy.

"M-me?"

She nodded looking at her hand as it lingered on his sleeve clutching the warn material in her fingers.

"Yes you, you act like your some kind of monster all the time, Remus everyone in this house doesn't care about you being a werewolf I can think of some one in this house that could care less about it in fact she looks past it to the heart inside."

He looked into her eyes as she spoke and his heart felt as though it'd break through his chest as he tried to compose himself.

"Really and who would that be?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat leaning close to him her lips inches from his.

"Me."

Her voice was a barely audible whisper and then suddenly her lips were on his kissing them softly, he froze for a moment unsure what to do before his body seemed to move on its own as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close kissing back, she broke the kiss with a soft smile.

"You're not a monster Remus."

He looked into her eyes and for a moment he believed her words as she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes falling asleep in seconds, he carefully laid her back on the bed covering her with the blankets before moving to get up stopping when he felt his sleeve being pulled, he looked at his sleeve and seen her fingers were still holding tight to it making his heart skip a beat, he sat back down beside her legs and gently pried her fingers off but held her hand bringing it to his lips before laying it on the bed getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Once he was back in his own room he wanted to slap himself, he'd let her kiss him and worse he'd kissed back and believed what she'd said, he couldn't let this happen he was to dangerous for her, to old on top of that and over it all he was to poor to give her the life she deserved but a part of him wanted nothing more than to feel her in his arms and to shield her from the harsh world around them, he sat on the bed deep in thought for the rest of the night until the black sky outside turned a light steely grey and the sound of others waking made him sigh and get to his feet, after showering and changing clothes he joined the others in the kitchen doing his best not to let his eyes wonder to Dora who was talking with Ginny surprisingly hyper for so early in the morning, as they all are and talked he stayed quite and left his food untouched before leaving the table going to the library upstairs.

He began to regret not sleeping as the long night pressed on him as well as the ache in his bones, he closed the book he was reading and closed his eyes clearing his mind enough to fall asleep, he wasn't sure if he was completely asleep when the door to the library opened and he heard footsteps coming closer then after a second a blanket was draped over him and a soft kiss was left on his cheek, he didn't need to open his eyes to know Dora was the one who had came in he could smell the strawberry shampoo on her hair and the soft tones of lilac on her skin before she left the room quietly shutting the door.

He opened his eyes a few hours later upon hearing the door open again but he stayed still as Dora came in and set something on the table before turning to the bookshelf looking at the dusty volumes, the sweet smell of chocolate filled his nose as he looked at the cup on the table as he carefully sat up whincing as his bones protested making her look over her shoulder at him with a soft smile.

"Look who's awake, you've been asleep for most of the day."

He looked at the table and seen there was also a plate beside the cup making her smile and fallow his gaze.

"You didn't eat this morning and Molly was worried so I brought you something to eat, you slept through lunch."

She went to the table and pushed the plate closer to him and he couldn't help but smile at the large helping of homemade stew and two biscuits, he took one of the biscuits taking a bite from it careful not to look at her but he couldn't help himself as she sat on the edge of the table working to unwrap a sweet smiling as she finally opened it and popes it in her mouth, he let the silence sit feeling it wasn't uncomfortable but after a bit she got to her feet and walked to the side of the couch he was sitting on and put her hands on the arm leaning close to him making him raise an eyebrow until she smiled at him and placed one hand to his cheek.

"You still look like yourself to me."

He sighed putting his hand over her's removing it from his cheek.

"I do for now give it a few hours I'll be a monster."

She sighed taking her hand back.

"That's all a matter of state of mind in part, you only become the monster if you let it control you."

He opened his mouth to retort but he didn't get the chance as Molly yelled for her to come down stairs and she sighed looking at him.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she left him feeling more than a little guilty, she was trying her best to make him feel better and how was he repaying her by pushing her away but he didn't know what else to do to protect her from the monster inside him that would kill her in a heart beat, he covered his face with his hands closing his eyes as the weight of the sinking sun pressed on his shoulders but he didn't leave the library instead he stayed shut in as long as he could before Sirius came in looking rather tired himself.

"The sun is starting to set,"

He forced himself up and fallowed Sirius down the darkening hall to the basement.

"She's been fighting me to stay with you tonight you know."

Remus looked at his friend surprised as they passed through the appealingly empty living room.

"What who has?"

Sirius stopped at the door of the basement then looked at him.

"Nymph, she's worried about you Remus I've never seen her act like this before, I finally convinced her it was to dangerous and she went back to her room after everyone else went to the burrow."

Remus sighed and went into the basement closing the door behind Sirius who was now a big black shaggy dog, he shook his head sitting on the old bench in the corner his face in his hands as the sun disappeared outside, before long his skin began to burn and his bones snapped reforming themselves to match the monsters form, knowing Dora was in the house he did his best not to let the yells of pain escape his lips but it became to much and he blacked out for a moment.

He opened his eyes and was met by a sight that confused him more than anything, he was looking up at Sirius who was sitting on his back legs his head turned to the side just as confused, normally after transforming he was twice the size of the black dog even laying down he was bigger so this meant something was wrong, Sirius turned back to his human form and fixed his shirt before reaching down and Remus felt himself being grabbed by the scruff of his neck.

"What the bloody hell happened?! Your a puppy! A fluffy grey puppy!"

Remus looked down at himself and sure enough his body was covered in fluffy grey fur and his tail wasn't the werewolf bob but rather a curl like that of a husky, he growled and made an attempt to snarl at Sirius but all that came out was a rather high pitched bark that made him stop at once as Sirius laughed setting him down.

"Not such a big bad werewolf anymore are you!"

Remus snorted and went to the bottom of the stairs steps behind Sirius who was waiting at the top the door open, as they entered the kitchen Sirius' laughs cut off as he seen Dora was sitting on the counter eating leftovers from dinner a pair of headphones in her ears as she hummed along to the song swinging her stocking feet, Remus couldn't understand it but he felt the urge to chase her feet and wrestle the bright pink and yellow socks from them, he made his way over to where she was and after watching her feet jumped at her right managing to get the toe of the sock in his teeth causing her to shriek and look down.

"Ow what the bloody hell?!"

She lifted her foot enough she could reach down and lift him into her arms removing her sock in the process.

"Where did you come from?"

Sirius laughed removing her headset making her look at him.

"That would be the big bad werewolf tonight, looks like someone slipped him a bit of pollijuice potion in his wolfbane last night he'll be like this for the rest of the night, it happened in school once before too."

Dora looked down at Remus who had dropped her sock on the floor and was watching them talk closing his eyes as she scratched behind his ears smiling.

"Well then not so dangerous are you?"

Remus opened his eyes and growled at her making her laugh and get down from the counter and set him on his paws before laying on the floor eye level with him turning her nose into a muzzle, he shook his head and turned away from her walking to the living room but the moment he stepped onto the wood floor his foot slipped and he was sent sprawling across the room, she got to her feet and went to his side picking him up her nose normal again.

"Hey it's my job to be clumsy fuzz ball."

He growled at her putting a paw to her nose making her laugh again and sit on the couch setting him beside her, he jumped down from the couch and walked around the room until he found stacks of books he could climb to get to the window which he did looking outside a bit surprised when he couldn't see out until a flash of lightning lit everything up making him stumble back with a whimper as the thunder crashed outside, suddenly he was falling then it stopped he opened his eyes and found he was in Dora's hold and she was sighing in relief sinking to the floor.

"Careful there Remus."

He shook in her arms for a moment until his hearing focused on the soft beat of her heart that made him relax and close his eyes resting his head on her bosom making her blush but let him be, the early hours of the night were spent with her finding a little red ball and tossing it about for him before she laid on the couch her headset in and the latest issue of Witch Weekly in her hands, she didn't pay him any mind until he jumped up onto her stomach pushing the magazine down with his paws until she looked at him.

"What I didn't forget you, normally you like being left alone."

He laid on top of the magazine and licked her nose once before yawning, she looked at the clock then got up setting the magazine on the couch holding him close.

"Right I get the idea, bed time."

He let himself be carried up the stairs but he was surprised when she passed the door to her room and instead went to his setting him on the bed pointing at him.

"Stay, I need to shower."

He rolled his eyes but sat on the bed watching her go until he heard the water start running down the hall and he couldn't help but find himself jumping from the bed and walking down the hall fallowing the sound until he came to the door that was left open just enough to let steam out and pushing his muzzle in he peeked inside, he was sure if it were possible he'd be blushing crimson as he found Dora climbing into the tub that had white foamy bubbles peeking over its brim as she sank in with a sigh, he wasn't sure what possessed him but he pushed the door open a bit more enough to get in and go to the tub his tail wagging as he stood on his back legs so his front paws were on the edge of the tub inches from the bubbles, he looked away from the white foam when a bell like giggle reached his ears and he found Dora was looking at him.

"Well well mr. Lupin I didn't take you for a peeping Tom."

He whined then swatted at the bubbles before looking up at her again as she laughed before sitting up making the human part of his mind thankful the bubbles created some kind of shield that covered her chest.

"What do you want in?"

He watched her hands as she lifted him up and carefully set him in the water so he was standing on her chest and again he was sure if it were possible he'd be blushing but rather he stood as still as possible seeing her blush.

"I'm hoping your mind is else where Lupin because you normally seem to want nothing to do with me now you fallow me like well a puppy."

He forgot for a moment his current state and made to tell her in a rush how he felt but all that came out was a string of small barks making her raise an eyebrow.

"Hey don't bark at me what did I do?"

He stopped and tried a different approach and licked her cheek lovingly his tail wagging slightly even though it was water logged, she blushed but seemed to get the message as she scratched behind his ear blushing.

"Careful now don't fall in"

He licked her hand then shook out his fur making her laugh slightly before she let the water out of the tub and got to her feet setting him on the bath mat where he shook his fur again as she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Umm Remus can you go please? I'd like to get dried and dressed now."

Remus sat on the mat his back to her eyes shut tight as he refused to take a step farther while soaking wet, she sighed and grabbed the other towel and dropped it over him before she began to dry herself her back to him unaware he had glanced behind him to see why she'd dropped the towel and he could swear he was blushing as he seen her bare olive skin and every curve of her body, it became clear how she could pull off most of the outrageous clothes she wore her body may as well have been that of a 17 year old dancer but one thing stood out to him, a pale pink scar that ran down her back, it was the only imperfection on her body and he felt his heart sink at the thought of how she'd received it even if he didn't know, he whined making her look over her shoulder and blush so deeply her ears turned red and her hair a magenta color.

"H-hey no peeking!"

He quickly hid under the towel and after a moment he was lifted into her arms making him look at her seeing she was in her dressing gown and under it she wore a pale pink tank top and matching shorts.

"Let's get you dried before you catch cold."

He let her dry him off with the towel as they walked back to her room where she sat on the bed laying the towel aside as she laid back on the pillows with a sigh.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat playing fetch all evening wore me out."

She giggled as he shook his head but curled up in her pillow by her head resting his head close to her's once she settled down under the blankets and began to fall asleep, she yawned closing her eyes.

"Good night Remus I love you."

He looked at her as she fell asleep, he inched closer to her glancing out the window as the pale rays of the moon broke through the clouds illuminating her sleeping face making it seem impossibly more angelic and his heart began to race, he moved closer to her laying his ears flat before he carefully licked her lips making her smile in her sleep with a content sigh, he got to his feet and slipped under the blanket curling up by her side closing his eyes.

When he opened them in the morning his head was under the covers but on something warm and soft yet firm, he turned his head slightly to look and felt himself blush as he realized his head was on Dora's chest her heart beat calm with sleep as it rose and fell under his head, he carefully moved his head from her chest and slipped out of the bed tip toeing to the door hoping not to wake her but his hand had just touched the door knob when a noise from the bed made him stop.

"Remus?"

He looked over his shoulder and found she was awake her eyes on him and slightly hurt.

"Sorry, I should have woken you, I've been up since dawn but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

He blushed shaking his head.

"No it's my fault I should have left before falling asleep."

She looked worried as she wrung her fingers looking at the bed blushing.

"What if I told you I-I liked having you sleep next to me?"

He felt his cheeks get warm as he looked at the floor unsure what to say he had after all basically admitted the night before that he loved her and she had said it back.

"I mean I understand if you'll say no to this but would you...would you stay with me again tonight?"

He felt a smile pull at his lips as he went back to the bed side sitting beside her gently taking her hand in both of his making her look at him.

"If you want me to stay with you every night."

She smiled up at him her eyes hopeful.

"Promise?"

He smiled and leaned in close and kissed her softly.

"I promise and I seal it with a kiss."

She giggled but wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again pulling her close as she kissed back, Remus couldn't place the feeling he felt for a moment but as she pulled out of the kiss and looked up at him smiling he felt as though his heart would burst and he realized as she kissed his neck that he loved her and would do anything for her as long as he got to see her smile.


End file.
